hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurokane Episode 3
Kurokane: First stand Episode 3- Animosity! Team 1 arrives. The 3 strangers stand looking at team 4 with the man pointing at Kurami. Kurami: Oh it's you guys. (He looks at the man.) How are you feeling today Dash? Dash: (The man talks in a weird almost 70's fashion.) I am feeling fine. So are my students. Kurokane: (He whispers to Mayabi.) Mayabi who are those guys? Mayabi: They are another ninja team that live in this village. That's team 1. The first team to be formed out of all the academy students that graduated in our class. The girl with grey eyes is Teva Hyuuga. We know her as little Dash. Ryu: (He takes his hands out of his pockets and folds his arms.) The boy standing on the other side of Teva is Stone Chan. He is a skilled fighter. Though he can use ninjutsu, he specializes in taijutsu. Kurokane: Taijutsu? Hand to hand fighting. Out of the 3 types of jutsu, that has to be the one I feel most comfortable with. Mayabi: That's probably because you havent had too much experience using the other 2. Kurami is over there talking to Dash. Mayabi: The man standing in the middle of them is Dash. He is a sensei just like Kurami. Ryu: From what we understand he and Kurami are feirce rivals. {Both know fighting moves and jutsu that I want to learn.} Kurokane: Dash sensei, Teva, and Stone Chan huh? Where is their last mamber? Mayabi: (She shrugs her shoulders.) Kurokane: (He runs up to team 1.) Hi. (Dash is busy talking to Kurami, Teva is walking over to Ryu and Mayabi, and Stone Chan is pointing at ryu. None of them are paying attention to Kuro.) Stone Chan: (He wears a white gi and a Konoha head band He speaks very properly.) Uchiha...face me again! Ryu: (He smirks.) You know that you'll never beat me. Stone Chan: That remains to be seen. Kurokane: (He steps in front of Chan.) Yo, from what I hear you are good at taijutsu. Stone Chan: Yes I am, what of it? Kurokane: I want to fight you. Stone Chan: With just one look at you I can tell that you have not had enough training to try and compete with me. My only focus is beating Uchiha. Kurokane: You mean Ryu? Why him? I'm just as good as he is! Stone Chan: (He looks at Kurokane.) I mean no harm, but I just do not believe that you can keep up with me. Kurokane: (Offended.) I'll tell you the same thing I told them! (He is pointing at Ryu and Mayabi.) Don't count me out! I never give up! "Definitly"! What's the deal with Ryu anyway?! Why does he make so much of a difference to all you guys?! Stone Chan: Ryu Uchiha is the crown jewel of the Uchiha clan. A clan that is ledgendary in Konoha. He ranked highest out of all academy students and had his name called first when we graduated even though the list of names at the graduation was alphabetical. He ranked highest on all test that were taken by the gennin of the village. He is by far the best. (He has an intense look on his face.) That is persicely why I must defeat him though. I want to show that I will break all barriers with my will! Kurokane: What are genin? Stone Chan: (He looks suprised by Kuro asking that.) When you graduate from the ninja academy you become a genin. A genin is a beginner ninja. How could you not know this? Now I am sure that you cannot compete with me. Kurokane: (He moves his foot over.) Lets find out. Mayabi: Kurokane don't get your self in a fight that you can't win! Inner Mayabi: (She has her arms folded.) He may be able to win. He did pretty good against those ninja from earlier. Some how he can use Kagebunshin (Shadow Clone.) at such a low level. Maybe he can become a good ninja. Mayabi: {Still, beating Stone Chan is not easy. There is no way Kuro can win...after all it's Stone Chan.} (She stares at Stone Chan with the dreamy face on.) Teva: (She has short hair with a ton of bangs. A light green gleam shine on some parts of her hari showing that her extremely dark hair is actually green and not black. Her eyes are grey. Teva always has a bit of an attitude. Nothing too serious though. She just gets irritated quickly. Teva walks up to Ryu.) Ryu Uchiha....I see you're doing what you do best....nothing. Ryu: (He opens his eyes. Currently Ryu doesnt open his eyes longer than 2 minutes unless he is doing something that he thinks requires his eyes to be open, giving information or talking to Teva, whom annoys him.) "Whatever". Teva: (She teases him.) What's the matter? You seem to be extra boring today. Ryu: Go away. Teva: (She smirks.) No, I dont have to leave if I dont want to. What are you going to do if I dont leave? Are you going to attack me? Then bring it on! (She too has always wanted to fight Ryu. Unlike Stone Chan she actually has. Ofcourse also unlike Stone Chan that means that she has lost to Ryu. Teva and Stone Chan never really saw eye to eye. She always holds the fact that she actually got the chance to fight Ryu over him. He always holds the fact that he's never lost to Ryu over her.) Mayabi: (She looks over and starts walking towards Teva.) No he won't but I will! (She and Teva have plain out never really liked each other. Also she doesnt like Teva near her brother.) Teva: What? This has nothing to do with you witch! (she calls her that because she knows that Mayabi likes her partner Stone Chan.) Mayabi: (She looks furious.) Watch what you say to me Bat! Teva: Bat?! (She is mad. Calling Teva a bat is refering to her eye color. it's grey which makes her look blind.) Kurami: It looks like their will be sparks flying everywhere. Dash: (He is holding money in his hand.) I'll bet you 50 ryo that Kurokane student of yours won't lay a finger on Chan. Kurami: Then I'll bet you 50 ryo that Kurokane will be the one still standing at the end of this fight. Dash: (He strikes a dynamic pose.) You're on! Stone Chan: I will not fight you. Who are you anyway? I do not remember seeing you in our academy class. Kurokane: My name is Kurokane Uzumaki, and dont you forget it! "Definitely"! Stone Chan: His ear jumps as he hears that name. (He places one hand behind his back and holds his others hand about 6 inches a way from his face. His hand is pointing downward.) Did you just say...Uzumaki? Kurokane: Yeah, what of it?! Stone Chan: It seems that I will be having my fight with a ledgendary clans member today after all. Kurokane: (His eyes open wide.) Legendary clan? The Uzumaki's are ledgendary? Stone Chan: Yes. Naruto Uzumaki is the greatest hero this village has ever known. Kurocane Uzumaki saved the village from the greatest threat it has seen in some time. Kurokane: My father is a hero? Stone Chan: That is enough of the history lesson. I can only expect good things from a Uzumaki. Now we fight! Kurokane: (He grins.) I hope your ready! "Definitely"! Stone Chan: "Bring it on"! (As confident as Stone Chan is in his ability he always respects his opponents, so when he tells someone to bring it on he means business. It has become a bit of a catch phrase of his.) Kurokane: Here goes! (He rushes in towards Stone Chan.) Stone Chan: (He doesnt move, he just stands in position.) Kurokane: {I guess he wants to get hit. Well who am I to go against that?!} (He punches at Chan.) Stone Chan: (He pushes his fingers which are already pointing downward down. When this connects with Kurokane's hand it throws him off balance.) Kurokane: (He is falling forward in slow motion.) {How did he do that?} Stone Chan: (He punches Kurokane in the chest sending him sliding across the floor.) Mayabi: (Kuro getting hit got their attention.) Ryu: (He opens his eyes to watch the fight.) Teva: You're partner has no chance of winning ya know. Mayabi: (As much as she wanted to disagree she knew that Teva was right so she responds in the only way that she knows how when Teva says something to her.) Shut up little Dash! Teva: (She laughs.) Mayabi: (She starts stepping towards Teva.) Teva: (She smiles and starts running.) Mayabi: Get back here! (She chases her.) Kurokane: (Meanwhile he is getting all tripped up in his fight with Stone chan. He tries to kick Chan.) Chan: Not good enough! (He drops to his knee spining backward tripping Kuro quickly.) Konoha Senpuu! (Leaf Whirlwind.) Kurokane: (He falls.) Damn you! (He looks mad. The now angry Kuro stands up. He tries harder to hit Stone Chan, throwing punches rapidly.) Chan: (He easily dodges all the punches.) Kurokane: (He swings with one really hard punch.) Chan: (It actually came to fast for Stone Chan to dodge it.) I see! (Right before it hit his face he screams and what looks like an invisible force knocks Kuro away.) Kurokane: (He slides across the ground again.) I dont know what you just did, but I'm almost sure that it was a jutsu of some sort! So let me show you what I can do! uses the Shadow Clone hand seal. Kagebunshin no jutsu! (A clone appears in smoke.) Ryu: (This catches his attention.) Hmph. Chan: (He smiles.) I see, you really do live up to the Uzumaki name. Since the 4th Hokage every Uzumaki has been able to use the Shadow Clone Justu. It is too bad that it will not help you in this particualar situation. Kurokane: Prove it! Go clone! (The clone runs in.) Stone Chan: (He punches it using the same defensive tactic from the begining of the fight, which he calls Falling Leaf.) Kurokane: (He sends out another clone which gets the same treatment. He sends another. Clone after clone gets defeated in one hit.) Dash: That move is a jonin level techniqce. How can he just shoot those out like that?! In order to use the justu of dopple ganger you have to divide your chakra. You said that he didnt have any ninja training. Maybe he has more chakra than all of us. You know the 6th Hokage has more chakra than anyone in the village, so he is able to mass produce Kagebushin. Kurokane: Kagebunshin no justu! Kurami: (He looks at Kurokane closely.) Kurokane: Kagebunshin no justu! Kagebunshin no jutsu! (Each clone is getting owned.) Kurami: (He smiles and shakes his head.) No....He doesnt have more chakra than us. Infact he barely has any chakra flowing. Dash: (He looks shocked.) What?! Then how is he.... Kurokane: Kagebunshin No jutsu! (He doesnt looks tired at all.) Kurami: He has a higher endurence level than us and if I'm correct about him, using Kagebunshin doesn't consume any of his chakra. Ryu: (Even he looks shocked by the number of times that Kuro had used this move.) Mayabi: (She over heard.) I guess that answers my question. Teva: Giving up huh? Mayabi: I'll make you give up! (She starts chasing Teva again.) Chan: (He tenses up, creating the invisible force again knocking the clone in front of him into the next clone that Kuro created. He is starting to get tired.) This grows boring. Kurokane: (He makes one more clone.) Here goes! (He and his clone run in.) Kurami: Well this is it. Dash: One of them is about to win. Lets go Stone Chan! (He does 2 dynamic poses.) "Burst with burning vigor like the spring"!!! Stone Chan: {I am ending this fight.} Konoha Rising Rocket! (This is his favorite move. Stone chan uses Konoha Senpuu to trip the clone and then places his hand on the ground and springs upward kicking the real Kuro right in the jaw. Chan flies strait up like a rocket and Kuro goes flying away. The clone hits the ground and dispurts.) Dash: That a boy! Kurokane: (He hits the ground.) Dash: (He spins and then puts a thumb up.) It looks like I win Kurami. (He takes a deep breath.) Pay up! That'll be 50 ryo. Kurami: (He pays Dash with a smile on his face.) Don't go anywhere because this fight isnt over yet. Dash: What do you mean? Kurokane didn't lay a finger on Chan and Chan obviously won. Kurami: After seeing Kurokane in action and hearing him state and show his resolve, I learned something about the kid. Something that I think goes for all Uzumaki's. Dash: What's that? Kurami: Never count them out! Teva: (She runs and jumps over Stone Chan.) Mayabi: (She runs over Stone Chan knocking him down.) Whoops sorry! (She turns and looks at him.) Teva: (She turns back and grins knowing full well what she was doing.) Stone Chan: (He has spirals in his eyes. He is out. After fighting clone after clone getting ran down took it all out of him.) Kurokane: (He slowly stands up holding his jaw. His mouth is bleeding) Dash: O_O Wait..... (He looks at the status of the fight. Stone chan was down and Kuro was left standing just as he said Kurami would be.) Kurami: (He closes his eyes and smiles.) That'll be 50 ryo. Dash: ... (He hands Kurami his money back and 50 dollars for losing. Groan) Kurami: Good work Kuro! Kurokane: (He looks down.) Wait I won? Alright! (He jumps into the air.) Mayabi: (She covers her mouth.) It is all my fault. Ryu: (He closes his eyes and smirks.) Dumb luck. A couple hours later Team 1 is leaving. Dash: I'll be seeing you some other time Kurami. Next time I'll win the bet. Kurami: You keep telling your self that. Mayabi: (She stands next to Stone Chan who is holding his head.) I'm so so so sorry Chan. I wasnt looking where I was going. Stone Chan: (He smiles in pain.) Do not worry about it. I know that what you did was accidental. Teva: (She looks over at Ryu.) Today was entertaining don't you think so? Ryu: (He stands in front of her.) Yeah. Teva: (She is being serious now as she looks at him going back to her usual calm demenor.) So will I get my chance to face you again? Ryu: (He opens his eyes and looks dead into hers.) Yes. (They stare into each others eyes, both of their fighting spirits burning on the inside.) Teva: (She punches his arm.) Thanks. Ryu: Yeah "whatever". Just get out of here. Teva: (She walks towards Dash.) Ryu: (He turns his head and actually smiles making sure no one sees him.) Teva: Come on Stone Chan, we're leaving! Stone Chan: (He looks at Mayabi.) Mayabi: (She holds her arms out and smiles inviting Chan.) No hard feelings? Stone Chan: (He smiles and gives her a hug. They were hugging for about 10 seconds.) Mayabi: (She smiles while in his arms.) Ryu: (He comes out of nowhere behind them making sure chan gets off of his sister.) Okay times up, get moving Chan. Mayabi: Aw bro. (She wanted to hug longer.) Chan: (He lets go of Mayabi and looks at Ryu.) I will have a match with you Uchiha. Ryu: Hmph. (He and Mayabi walk up to Kurokane and Kurami.) Dash: (He and his students start walking.) Good bye guys! {That Kurokane is sure impressive.} Team 1 leaves. The screen freezes as Team 4 stands there. Kurami waving like the kid he is. Mayabi smiling with her hands behind her and her legs crossed at the ankle. Ryu places his hands in his pocket, closes his eyes and smirks. Kurokane grins as the screen focuses in on him. Kurokane: I will become a full ninja! "Definintely"!!! Kurokane has defeated (By luck) Stone chan and earned some respect. Team 1 has been revealed. What hardships will Kurokane come across in his first mission find out on the next Kurokane!! Next Episode 4- Kuro's new Home! The red head band! Category:Story Category:Kurokane